The Enchantment of Haruhi Suzumiya
by Eltarprince
Summary: The world of magic sends an advisor to watch over Haruhi, making sure she keeps her powers in check; a rival faction wishes to harness Haruhi's powers to rewrite the universe. Darkness is not always evil, and light is not always holy...
1. Appearing Magic

Disclaimer: TMHS/SHnY belongs to Kyoto Animation.

Umbra Witches and Lumen Sages feature in the hit 2010 video game Bayonetta, which belongs to Hideki Kamiya and Platinum Games.

Claimer: Gabriel MacTaggert is mine. Steal him at your own risk.

Kyon sat in his usual seat; second-to-last in the very first row. Haruhi sat behind him, the usual bored look on her face as she stared off into space.

Usual. That was the word of the day for North High. Usual overcast sky, usual students, usual hour until the end of class.

"So bored. Gonna die." said Haruhi in a monotone that reminded Kyon eerily of Yuki.

"Well, isn't there a Brigade meeting after school?" asked Kyon, turning in his chair to the girl; Haruhi nodded.

"Yeah, but even that's starting to get boring." she said. "We need something new, something unusual… like, an alien attack!"

An alarm was set off in Kyon's brain; this was one of the few things Haruhi had ever said to do so. If Haruhi wanted an alien attack, then he might as well duck before a laser beam from a flying saucer blasted through the window.

"Does it need to be that serious?" He asked; Haruhi shook her head.

"Eh, you're right. Military's no where near prepared enough." she said nonchalantly.

'Lovely.' thought Kyon.

"Would something like a new student suffice?" he asked.

"Sure, why not?" said Haruhi, putting her head down.

No sooner did Haruhi say this then the door opened, a boy with pale skin entering the room alongside the school's English teacher.

The boy was tall, maybe six feet, and the white button-up shirt he wore clung to a muscular fame. Emerald-green eyes surveyed the room, peeking up from fiery red bangs. A pair of glasses adorned his face, black with square-cut lenses.

"Class, this is Gabriel MacTaggert, a transfer student from Ireland. He doesn't speak much Japanese, so please be patient." said the teacher; Gabriel bowed politely.

"I am Gabriel MacTaggert. It's nice to meet you, and I hope we get along." He said; his speech wasn't hesitated, but one could tell he wasn't very fluent.

"Now that's what I mean!" said Haruhi excitedly; Gabriel looked over to Haruhi and Kyon before turning to the teacher.

"Where should I sit?" he asked the teacher.

"Right there, next to Miss Matsumaru." said the teacher; Gabriel took his place in the center of the room.

"Thank you." he said to the teachers before taking his seat.

Haruhi's caramel eyes focused on the new student, and the familiar Cheshire cat grin spread across her face.

"Yes… exactly what we needed…" she said.

During lunch, Haruhi actually stayed in homeroom. She made her way over to Gabriel with her lunch, smiling politely.

"Would you mind if I join you?" she asked in lightly-accented English; Gabriel nodded.

"Of course, please do." he said. His own voice carried an Irish accent.

Across the room, Kyon was dumbfounded.

'She has manners?' he thought to himself.

"Wow, she's behaving herself." said Taniguchi, looking astounded as well.

"Miss Suzumiya can be very polite, I hear." said Kunikida.

"So, Miss… Suzumiya, was it?" asked Gabriel. His own lunch was very Western in fare; a hearty sandwich, corned beef by the look of it, an orange, and a bag of potato chips.

"Please, call me Haruhi. Is it okay if I call you Gabriel?" asked Haruhi, smiling gently. Her lunch was more traditional, a bento containing riceballs, tempura shrimp, and steamed vegetables.

"Okay, now she's starting to scare me." said Kyon.

"So, Gabriel." said Haruhi, "I'm the head of a club that's meeting after school; do you think that you'd be interested in coming?"

"I'd be delighted." said Gabriel, smiling. "Now, how about we eat before lunch gets warm… or cold, for you."

"Grand idea." said Haruhi, raising her chopsticks. "Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu." said Gabriel, nodding before taking a bite out of his sandwich.


	2. Exposition of Enchantment

After school, Kyon made his way to the club room; he pulled it open, sighing.

Yuki sat by the window, reading as per course; Mikuru was making tea, dressed in her maid outfit.

This was expected; what wasn't was that Gabriel was sitting at the table, playing a game of chess with Itsuki.

"Check." he said, placing his rook in a position to take Itsuki's king.

Itsuki smirked, using his bishop to take Gabriel's rook.

Gabriel chuckled.

"It seems you've fallen for my trap, Mister Koizumi." said Gabriel, moving his last pawn to take out the king. "Checkmate."

Itsuki folded his arms, nodding.

"You certainly are a worthy adversary." he said.

'Figures Koizumi'd speak English.' thought Kyon.

Gabriel looked to Kyon, smiling.

"Hello." he said; Mikuru set a cup of tea in front of Gabriel, who accepted it.

"Thank you, Miss Asahina." he said in Japanese; this time, however, it didn't seem hesitated at all.

"I really should have figured." said Kyon, setting his bag down. "Where's Haruhi?"

"She had to leave early." said Itsuki, leaning back in his chair.

Kyon turned to Gabriel.

"So, what are you? An esper? A humanoid interface? A time traveler? Or maybe that slider I've been waiting for?" he asked, folding his arms.

"Would you believe I'm a witch?" asked Gabriel.

Kyon paused, quirking an eyebrow.

"A witch?" he asked; Gabriel nodded.

"An Umbra Witch, to be precise." he said. "Long ago, the creatures known as angels and demons stalked the Earth." Gabriel walked to the club chalkboard, drawing a circle and labeling it 'Original Reality'.

"This reality was watched over by the Creator, a being of great power known as Jubileus." He drew a figure over this orb, a feminine one.

"Jubileus ruled creation for five billion years, a period known as the Years of Jubilee. At the end of that period, Jubileus was cast down by an unknown power."

He crossed out the figure and circle, drawing three new spheres, labeling them 'Human World', 'Paradiso', and 'Inferno'.

"Without Her power to keep it in check, reality was torn into light, darkness, and chaos." He drew a horned, bat-winged figure over Inferno.

"The dark powers were given the realm of Inferno, where the demons roam. The realm is ruled by Queen Sheba, theorized to be the dark half of Jubileus."

Over 'Paradiso', he drew a figure with a halo and feathery wings.

"The powers of light became Paradiso, the home of the Angels. It is a place of golden holy light, presided over by the Cardinal Virtues of Fortitude, Temperance, Justice, and Prudence."

Over 'Human World', he drew a stick figure.

"All else became our world, where thing progressed according to scientific theory."

Between the three, he wrote 'Purgatorio'.

"And between the three realms lies Purgatorio, the spiritual energy nexus."

He drew an eye over each 'Paradiso' and 'Inferno'.

"Two special groups of humans were chosen to watch over history. Paradiso had the Lumen Sages, keepers of the Right Eye that oversees light; Inferno had the Umbra Witches, keepers of the Left Eye that oversees darkness. The Lumen drew power from Angels, and were able to perform great miracles; the Umbra made blood pacts with Demons, and could perform amazing magical feats. Both clans were given but one commandment: that if Light and Darkness conceived a child, all would be lost."

Kyon watched, wide-eyed, as Gabriel made a motion with his hand; a spell circle spread from it, and the room dissolved around the five teenagers. They were now in a large stone room; two people, a man and a woman, stood between two rows of robed figures; at the front of the two rows stood a woman in a black cloak with a high collar; the lower half of her face was covered. The woman in between the rows was holding a bundle; a baby.

"But, five hundred years ago, two star-crossed lovers violated that tenant, and had a child: a little girl."

The woman in front spoke, her voice resonating off of the walls.

"In your wickedness, you have broken our ancient commandments." she said severely. "Our laws are clear; you will be imprisoned for eternity. And as for the impure child, she must be kept from the dark arts forever."

"And as the Umbran matriarch commanded, the woman, Rosa, and her child, Cereza, were imprisoned. The man, Balder, was exiled from the Lumen. But this was not enough appeasement for the Sages. A war raged between the two clans, who clashed many times."

The room changed; battle-ready witches stood before an iron-barred door. On the other side, people in holy garb were trying to, and succeeding at, breaking in. A great two-headed dragon with a beautiful halo floated behind them.

"The Umbra may have won the battles, but the normal humans, who feared the Umbra and their strange powers, lashed out and began a crusade, the Witch Hunts."

"The European witch hunts… were real?" asked Kyon; Gabriel nodded.

"Yes. All over the world, Umbra Witches were murdered until only two remained; Jeanne, heir to the clan, and Cereza, the outcast. Fearing that the Lumen would obtain the Left Eye, Jeanne used ancient magic to place Cereza in enchanted sleep, placing her at the bottom of a lake with the Left Eye in a coffin, where it still rests."

The images faded, replaced by the SOS Brigade's club room.

"Wait. If the Umbra Witches were killed off… how are you one?" asked Mikuru.

"Lady Jeanne trained me herself." said Gabriel. "And more importantly, she's the one who sent me here to watch over Haruhi."

"And she sent you because…?" asked Kyon.

"Because, we believe that Haruhi is an aspect, or avatar, of Jubileus." said Gabriel. "And if the Lumen get their hands on her… the world as we know it will be destroyed."


End file.
